The present invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping fiber optic cable around an overhead line. The term "overhead line" is intended to be a general reference to phase and earth conductors of overhead power lines and messenger cables strung between power lines and other such lines which pass overhead.
Fiber optic cables are now a well known and developed art and are increasingly replacing older forms of cabling in the field of communication.
Fiber optic cables can be employed to provide communication links based on power distribution networks. Conveniently, the fiber optic cable is wound directly onto the already established overhead line, thus utilising the networks which already exist thereby linking control centres and sub-stations etc.
It is already known to use a suitable apparatus which can move along an overhead line and simultaneously wrap the fiber optic cable around the overhead line. However, there is now a demand for an apparatus which is capable of applying the fiber optic cable to the overhead lines at a substantially constant tension thereby ensuring that the cable remains stable with respect to the conductor over a range of environmental conditions. In addition, the apparatus must necessarily come to a halt upon completing a span and while being manhandled may even be pushed backwards over a limited travel. It is essential under all these conditions that the applied tension is maintained.